Our Story: Remus
by ausland
Summary: Hermione and Harry tell their son Remus their story- how they fell in love during the Second War. Includes how they fell in love, and nightmares for Remus afterwards. Prequel/sequel to Our Story, but can stand alone.


**So many people wanted sequel or prequel to _Our Story_ so I wrote a prequel/sequel. It happens before Our Story, but will make more sense if you read _Our Story _first. Say thank you, you lucky readers. This one is not as good as _Our Story_, so please bear with me. **

**If this is the first time you have read one of my stories, please read _Our Story _first! _This comes before Our Story_. Remember that. Thank you!**

**Review and I will write about either James or Teddy next!**

* * *

Hermione Potter was exhausted. James and Teddy had been tutored by the finest in terms of pranking, with George and his son, Fred, showing them how to do everything from turning her hair gold to covering her house in slime (colored red and gold of course). That plus Remus going through a clingy stage, and Lily was refusing to eat any food that wasn't purple (thank goodness for color changing charms).

With four children, one an adopted metamorph and the rest her own with her husbands devious heritage and her brilliant brain, her figurative hair was turning white at an alarming rate. Those children plus a husband who was still releasing his inner child were a force to be reckoned with. At least Luna and Neville had stopped by earlier, telling them of the going-ons of Hogwarts, both being employed there. Luna always brought a flood of calm with her. Neville was the Herbology Professor and Luna Care of Magical Creatures.

Abruptly thrown from her musings by a little whirlwind landing in her lap, Hermione scooped up the problem causing little whirlwind and kissed him on the forehead.

"What did you do now Remus?" she sighed. Her youngest son had tousled black hair and her own chocolate eyes. He looked exactly like Harry, but with her nose, and love for books. His mouth was currently decorated with the remains of the cookie jar, chocolate chip peanut butter by the smell and crumbs.

"Daddy says I have to go to bed now," Remus whispered, eyes large. "But you won't make me, will you Mommy?" He stuck out his bottom lip and made his chin quiver to complement his large puppy-dog eyes.

"Yes I will poppet. It is time for you and your brothers to go to bed. Is that why your running from Daddy?" Remus slowly nodded his head, slipping down from her arms and grabbing her hand to go brush his teeth. Even at five Hermione could see Remus would be as sensitive as his name-sake. It was thankful because with Teddy and James (ages 9 and 8 respectively), the only thing they would be sorry about is a prank failed or a perceived harm to their baby sister. James and Teddy were the best of friends, Teddy often changing his appearance to copy James, making them look like twins.

As Hermione and Remus were exiting the bathroom, they saw Harry putting James and Teddy to bed, both complaining dreadfully. Hermione left Remus to put his pajamas on to go say goodnight to her boys, mentally preparing herself to read at least three bedtime stories aloud to Remus.

After many goodnight kisses to James, and many promises to refill the cookie jar to Teddy, Hermione finally made her way back to Remus' room. Lily was already asleep, and had been since her meal of violet potatoes and lavender ham. Harry was already reading _Goodnight Moon _to their son, bless his heart.

Harry finished the book quickly, bending down to tuck Remus in. Hermione came to stand near him, giving Remus a final hug and kiss. Harry turned to go, ready to leave before Remus asked, "Instead of another bedtime story, can you tell me about you defeating Voldemort?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, and sighed, smiling. They had already gone through this with James and Teddy, and both times the story had resulted in nightmares. Hermione went to go sit on the bed next to Remus while Harry sat across from them. Harry looked at Hermione, clearly saying, _you start. _

"Do you promise not to have nightmares?" Hermione asked, knowing no matter what she was going to be woken up at three in the morning.

"I promise Mommy. I'm to big to have nightmares. I'm _five_ now."

Hermione took a deep breath, and began. "Okay dearling. Do you remember how it all started?"

"On the Hogwarts express of course!" answered Remus.

"Well, I was going to start with the troll, but you are right, it did start on the Hogwarts Express. But if we are going to start there, Daddy will need to tell this part." Hermione smirked at her husband.

"Well son, I got on the train and Uncle Ron got in the same compartment that I was in. We were visited by a bossy young girl looking for a toad and a arrogant young snot came looking for me. That girl was your mother and the snot was Draco Malfoy. Later we got to Hogwarts, and I became better friends with your mother after the troll incident. Professor Quirrel had let a troll into Hogwarts, and Uncle Ron and I had locked it into the girl's bathroom, where your mother was..."

The story went on from there, telling of Norbert, and the fiasco with Malfoy and the Astronomy Tower,the traps before the Sorcerer's Stone and the horrors of their second year, with the Polyjuice Potion and heir of Slytherin problem. Hermione came in with the story of third and fourth year, explaining the coldness of the Dementors and all the problems they and Malfoy caused, as well as telling the story of Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. As expected, Remus was fascinated by his name-sake, and was very impressed with his mother when she told him how she figured out he was a werewolf. He was even for impressed when she told him how she had slapped Malfoy. Fourth year started out funny with '_Malfoy! The Amazing Bouncing Ferret!'_ When Hermione began the tale of the Yule Ball, she stuttered and blushed suddenly, while Harry smirked back at his wife.

"You see, Daddy and Uncle Ron were very stupid, because the did not ask your lovely mother to the ball. Instead, a hideously ugly, horrifyingly untalented-"

"Harry!" Hermione was livid. "Viktor was not ugly, and he was a professional Quidditch player, and-"

"Fine darling. So the gorgeous, talented-"

"Harry!" This time his name was accompanied with a smack to the arm.

"Fine dear. So Viktor Krum asked your mother to the ball before either Ron or I did and she accepted. I wish you could have seen your mother that night, for she was astonishingly beautiful. The ball went well enough until..."

Fifth year and sixth year were told, the debacle at the Ministry, the despairing of Hermione of Harry ever falling in love with her, the decision to go for Ron instead. That led to their seventh year that was mostly spent in a tent roaming the countryside of England. Ron storming out was told, as well as Harry finally admitting his love towards Hermione, then proposing two weeks later. Then was the battle of Hogwarts and the deaths of Teddy's parents, and the first Remus.

Both Remus and Hermione cried a little at the end, and before they knew it, it was ten o'clock and Remus was nearly asleep. They then headed to bed, Harry giving Hermione a piggy-back ride, as she was almost asleep herself.

"Who do you think it will be this time?" Hermione sleepily asked her husband.

"Um... I'd guess either Old Voldy Shorts or Bellatrix. You?"

"I'd say either Snape or Malfoy. Five Galleons?"

"Your on!"

"Deal!"

_Five hours later..._

A small boy with wildly messy hair and tear tracks on his face entered his parent's room slowly. He crept along the room to his mother's side of the bed.

"Mommy?" he whispered. "Mommy?" he said as he shook her awake. "I had a nightmare. One with Malfoy, he was a ferret and he attacked me and then he tried to burn me up and he turned back into a wizard and..."

* * *

**So? Was it okay? Does it need work? Was it similar enough to _Our Story_? More importantly, did you like it?**

**I need feedback people. It takes less than a minute to post a review. **

**Thanks!**


End file.
